


When I break pattern, I break ground

by MintQueenJo



Series: I'll let you play me for a while [3]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Secret Queen, Secret Relationship, Secret pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: Jude wasn’t sure what Cardan meant by ‘when the time comes’ and it annoyed her. Her husband still lounged on his throne with his crown skewd on his brow as if just a few weeks ago his secret wife didn’t announce her pregnancy to him. It annoyed her very much but more so than anything, it hurt. The hurt was deep and it stung, far worse than any of them who poked fun at the king’s seneschal and her rapidly changing mortal weight.None of the folk so much as drew the correct answer as to why because she still wasn’t showing, and wouldn’t be for a few more moons. But one morning it will come with her waking up in her own bed chambers did finally realizing— there was no hiding it anymore. She would have grown too round that none of her dublets would button, and her shirts and trousers were tight on her hips and milk swollen breasts. The swell that made up the cushion for their baby would be bigger, and even then Jude, who was actively trying to deny the fact she was indeed pregnant— even though she had not had her monthlies for some time now— would continue to deny that it was happening.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: I'll let you play me for a while [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	When I break pattern, I break ground

**Author's Note:**

> Short follow up of Every King, I wanted to write something to take a break from a couple of AUs I have going. And there's a scene I really want to write but had to get there from somewhere.
> 
> So here is a rambling pile of whatever I am dumping on your laps, enjoy.
> 
> Title- Pluto by Sleeping At Last

Jude wasn’t sure what Cardan meant by ‘when the time comes’ and it annoyed her. Her husband still lounged on his throne with his crown skewd on his brow as if just a few weeks ago his secret wife didn’t announce her pregnancy to him. It annoyed her very much but more so than anything, it hurt. The hurt was deep and it stung, far worse than any of them who poked fun at the king’s seneschal and her rapidly changing mortal weight. 

None of the folk so much as drew the correct answer as to why because she still wasn’t showing, and wouldn’t be for a few more moons. But one morning it will come with her waking up in her own bed chambers did finally realizing— there was no hiding it anymore. She would have grown too round that none of her dublets would button, and her shirts and trousers were tight on her hips and milk swollen breasts. The swell that made up the cushion for their baby would be bigger, and even then Jude, who was actively trying to deny the fact she was indeed pregnant— even though she had not had her monthlies for some time now— would continue to deny that it was happening.

There was no going back and in the weeks leading up to that moment she knew would happen. She would have to sit by like a good mortal worm and watch as female faerie after faerie push themselves at her husband. A husband who acted like nothing had changed. 

And what did he do?

He laughed as if it were some amusing joke to him.

He laughed and delighted in the wild fantasies of his court and she stood there getting even more subtly rounder and singled out for it. It hurt her so much that one night she didn’t sneak into his chambers through the secret tunnel that led to his rooms.

Even then he stopped lying with her. It had only been a couple of weeks but to Jude it felt like it had been years since they talked. Cardan was never alone always having some of the members of the Undersea with him.

Queen Orlagh wanted to strengthen the treaty— in other words she wanted to make a queen of her daughter.

Jude Duarte was tired.

Very tired.

Incredibly exhausted and needing the comfort she wasn’t getting from her husband led Jude to write to Vivi about it. Her eldest sister had begged her through several strongly worded letters that she should just come back to the mortal world with her for a few months. That reading about how Jude had to watch Locke so openly humiliate her while their sister stood-by, and Cardan’s lack of interest was unbecoming especially if Jude was indeed carrying the heir to the throne.

Now with the worry of becoming too far along to simply deal with it, as Vivi put it, there would be the choice of adoption since Jude was so young it would be understandable. But the eldest begged her to come now to the mortal world and take care of it before then.

Termination of pregnancy the mortals had called it by the name abortion.

She thought it over and the idea on either part grew on her even more when she would catch her husband’s eye and he would smirk as if there was a joke they shared. A joke she was supposed to get.

But why would she get it?

‘You think of every way to deny me in your twist of words or you choose to not answer because we both know what you would say.’

She frowned thinking back to that night. He still couldn’t say it and his response was telling.

‘Do you know how I wish I didn’t feel anything for you?’

It was telling because Cardan seemed delighted more so for the heir, if Oak never wanted to return to the throne, there would now be one more Greenbriar that he can willingly pass the blood crown on to when the time came. And with all of his words that night there was no confession of love, just worry that any harm could befall the child or her while she was carrying the bairn. Not for her own safety and why would he fear for her— only as long as she was carrying his heir would he worry.

He wanted to feel nothing according to his words, and he didn’t feel “nothing” just a strong tolerance or indifference. She knew it because she was still his secret wife— just so her hold was no longer over him— he didn’t marry her out of love. And now she was just the mortal whore that had spread her legs one too many times. He wanted the baby. Not her, she would be replaceable, even his own mother meant nothing to King Eldred.

‘I’ll deal with it when the time comes.’

Did that mean her? Or would the time be when she was too round to lie.

“I think the mortal has been around too much.” The words made her press flat against the wall next to the little secret chamber behind the dias. She didn’t want to look at which faeries had spoke those words, and it made her stomach roll at the chuckle. Cardan’s chuckle from the throne.

“Well Madoc did bring her here as a child, and with the position he had with my father,” he’s speech was clear, no slurring of words, he hadn’t been drinking  _ yet _ . “The Duartes would be around the court, yes? And it would be only natural for them to find places in Elfhame.”

“That’s not what was meant, your Highness. The mortal looks to be with child, and I’m sure it could be anyone. Sorry, my King, to say this bluntly,” the voice was so sure, “but your seneschal could be whoring herself to make plans go smoothly. I would watch yourself so that she doesn’t fall into lust with an enemy.” Jude pressed a fist to her mouth as there was a huff.

“Interesting.”

“Thankfully she didn’t try to bed you, sir. Even though that is what people of the court are saying.” The deep voice goes quiet. “It would be best to put those rumors to rest, before the girl acts on it and claims that you are the father. And if it is a lord of one of the lower courts maybe you have a bargaining chip in your palm now.”

Maybe minutes pass in each breath and Jude feels as though she may vomit unsure of the cause being the baby or the words spoken. Cardan could deny her publicly and it slithered up her spine— Cardan could very well send her off as a traitor and leave her in the Tower of Forgetting. Then when it came time some mistress of his could have a child that would, in the truth of it all, be hers.

The need to clear her stomach hit her again and Jude became aware that she had to get some time to think, a hand parted the ivy before she entered the room. She waited after sucking down lungfuls of air, the white light of the mushrooms hit the ruby ring just right and it made her sicker than she had ever been, she should confront him.

Jude knew she wouldn’t risk the life of her unborn child.

She prayed that the walk back to her room would be smooth when the party was quiet enough to leave, and with hands balled into fists she slowly opened the wooden door— the palace was never going to be silent.

Standing proudly she made her way through the door and back into the throne room.

“Jude,” Randalin the Minister of Keys rubbed his hands together and made a small gesture to have her join him in front of the throne when he caught sight of her trying to leave. “There is a pressing concern with how you handle negotiations.”

“I know what has been spoken about me.” Her brown eyes flicker towards her husband’s cool dark ones as he rests his cheek in his palm. “I do not see how it is anyone’s concern what I may do in my own bed.” That got an amused noise from the king.

“It would put us all at ease,” her eyes fixed on the ram horns in front of her.

“She can lie.” Nicasia is sitting on the steps half turned towards the group she was conversing with. “Maybe she lied to us this—”

“Quiet.” Cardan was pulling himself up into a straightened posture, this had to be very entertaining. “Well, Jude, do you have something to tell the court?”

Teeth grit as she stared him down, “maybe I’m with child, maybe I’m not.”

A murmur went through the crowd, such a scandal it would be indeed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her twin cover her mouth and reach for Locke who inched towards his friends. “She could also be lying because we expect her to now tell us.”

Meaning he wanted to humiliate her into proving she was choosing to be honest. She wouldn’t play that game and turned from him, from Cardan, to look at Randalin. “Am I lying if I answer? Or am I telling the truth? Would it be beneficial for me to give you the answer you want, High King?”

With that last remark aimed at Cardan, she made her way through the crowd, they would be unsure if she was being truthful or toying with them in her lies.

After that night she hid in her rooms for a few days, she wouldn’t call it hiding though just resting, even though she knew that she was being watched. The Bomb told her as much when she ran a tray of food by in Jude’s self isolation. She was being watched and Queen Orlagh would be arriving to talk about their treaty, the land and sea.

It was her sixth day as she lay in the bath careful to not overheat herself, it was time that she couldn’t hide her stomach anymore. She should’ve left before when Vivi begged her to.

“I’ll figure something out,” a small part of Jude panicked if she would even be a good mother to her child. Taryn should’ve been the one to get pregnant, her twin wanted to be a mother.

The room was warm and smelled of burning wood and dirt, the orange light the fire cast on everything flickered. Once Jude would have panicked about the time that could have passed but not then, too tired to bother. Her brown eyes slid around the room as she sat up, only to stay on the figure leaning back on the couch. Cardan’s head was tilted back and he spoke as he pulled the fork from his mouth.

“I’ve missed you in my bed, Jude.” His voice was soft, far softer than she ever heard from him. “Both of you.”

He was quiet as she crawled from the bed and stood before him, eyes trained on the untouched plate of food next to his own. “I take the new treaty went well, when does Nicasia move in?”

“She won’t be,” his hand tangled in the skirt of her nightgown, “it pleases me when you wear such things as this.” The sheer silk of the fabric didn’t just give way to every curve there was little opaqueness to the fabric that showed the swell of her growing breasts and changing stomach. His dark eyes traveled down her throat, down her until they rested on the nest of dark curls between her thighs. “If moons and seasons are correct I believe you wore this exact gown that lead to the much fruitful union we had.”

She took hold of her plate, ignoring him almost, “if moons and seasons are correct, Cardan, I’ll be showing and most of your courtiers would like to see me exiled the second they have proof of my treason to your crown. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat.”

“I can’t think of one,” he place the fork on her plate and then took it from her. His eyes slide over her and she follows his gaze to the packed back on the floor. “You plan to leave?”

The silence that stretched was the answer needed. “Jude, please.”

“Cardan, I’m tired of waiting for you to say anything. And you don’t— nothing you say will fix that I believe you—”

“I love you.”

Jude’s heart hammered in her chest as she stared down at his head, the thick dark strands casted with an orange glow. His forehead pressed to where their child was, and she noticed for the first time that the Blood Crown was resting on the cushion next to him. “Oh, Jude, it wasn’t a play on words. This had only a little to do with Queen Orlagh. Once the treaty was worked out I would proudly announce that you are my wife. That was always the plan. But, dammit, Jude. This,” he pressed a kiss against her. “Happened.”

He was moving then, leaning back and pulling her with him by the hold he had on her nightgown. “A child did complicate things for me, not in that way, but I couldn’t say ‘Jude is my wife  _ and  _ carrying my child.’ that would demand a watchful eye. Many would think that you tricked me into marriage by falling pregnant, or worse.”

“Worse?”

“Marriage isn’t often made out of love here, you know that. Without a child as proof then there would be no reason for me to stay married to you. Someone could do something— or Jude, children are a blessing. Many wish for children, they are born sickly or still. And I have heard it’s still not easy for you mortals in the beginning.” Jude is in his lap as his hands pressed her closer to his chest. Lips press to her forehead, nose, ear. “If you made it to when you would show then I had nothing to fear about, anything that could have gone wrong didn’t.”

“So I’m showing, and the treaty is signed?”

“Yes,” he rubbed circles on her skin. “And the time has come. And I told you I would take care of it.”

“What about now?”

“I plan to make love to my wife, she’s been avoiding our bed for far too long.” His lips and teeth closed around a spot on her neck. The sensation caused her to moan loudly near his ear, and he bit harder. “Jude.”

The way he whispered her name made her lift up enough for her hands to free him from his pants. Cupping his jaw in both her hands she sunk down on him, gasping as she went.

“Why wouldn’t you say it?” She kissed him deeply as her hips rolled just enough.

“I was afraid, and I’m not. I no longer care if you truly return the feelings, but I  _ do.  _ I love you, Jude.” He hissed her name again as her hips continued to shift. They moved against each other slow and sweet, unlike anything she had experienced from him yet.

“I love you,” she mouthed along his chin and jaw up to his ear where she whispered the words again.

Cardan’s head hit the pillow on Jude’s small bed, “I’d rather be in our bed. You know the big one that you love to hog.”

“I do not,” she laid her head on his chest, “Cardan, would you fight to keep me— even if something happens to the baby?” Her voice broke and his tail wrapped tightly around her thigh.

“Where you not listening to me earlier?” He was annoyed and she pressed her face against his skin more. “I heard that females become more emotional when carrying. Hopefully it’s just this because I would very much like to not walk in on my pregnant wife trying to gut some poor courtier.”

She nipped his collarbone at his chuckle, “would being pregnant make a difference?”

“No, either way I believe I’m the one behind your impulse control.” He laughed even more and Jude silenced him with a kiss.

Sweet kisses that slowly turned harder, the High King didn’t care if the listening ears heard him. He didn’t care that he walked into her room and had yet to leave. And neither of them cared as he took her, urging her to be louder with each thrust.

He had kept his High Queen a secret too long.


End file.
